five nights at freddy's au: bonnie and bunny
by pantherxii
Summary: Bonnie is just a chef at freddy fazbear's pizza trying to keep the animatronics there alive with bunny which has various jobs there working with foxy to make more animatronics
1. Chapter 1

Before you start reading it's a bonnie + bonnie v 2.0 human au I hope you enjoy it

Bunny is a 21 year old worker at the famous freddy fazbear's pizza, she works with the children being friendly while sometimes take the nightshift with some other security guards but she's usually nice and caring for the two animatronics: chica and freddy and also foxy which was out of order due to breakdowns so she usually went backstage and fixed up the animatronics after every day to make sure they were fine while putting wires back in them.

Bonnie is a 22 year old chef usually cooking the pizzas for the pizza themed place and always serves the food to the kids and on break sometimes talk to the other workers and sometimes have chats with foxy which unlike the other animatronics just talk without it bein night so the two usually talked a lot, but unlike bunny bonnie was antisocial barely talking but only talks to the workers for a minute while his chats with foxy could take his whole break without him caring but he was always social around the animatronics he thought because it's more easy to talk to than a regular human.

A 21 year old woman with light blue hair that goes to the middle of her neck, with green eyes with rosy red cheeks wearing a blue sleeveless jacket with a white shirt, dark blue shorts and black tights with aqua colored shoes is walking to a table then starts talking to the kids at the table with the kids laughing and chatting. "So bunny anything new going on?" A 11 year old kid asks "no freddy and the other two been fine I think they're just lonely sometimes since it's just the three of them." Bunny explains while smiling at the kids, bunny actually asked the manager for more animatronics since she thought the three were lonely with bonnie backing her up but the manager didn't care he just wanted his pizzeria themed kid place to be the best but bunny tried her best at the argument so during the nightshift she would make new animatronics suits while bonnie left food for the animatronics in case. Bunny shakes her head now noticing most of the kids were with the animatronics while a few looks at pirate cove with workers take the kids away from the pirate cove, bunny entered the kitchen to see a bunch of chefs cooking while a few starts working on side dishes.

Bunny walks up to a 22 year old guy with light purple hair that goes to tip of his neck with red eyes and light white skin wearing a light purple jacket with no sleeves, black gloves, a white shirt with a red bowtie along with black pants. "Hey you okay?" Bunny asks "no, they're getting rid of the animatronics and replacing them, foxy told me and he also said the other two are getting old and ready to shut the show down." Bonnie answers "I know but it's not easy making animatronics that work." Bunny says then the two take a plate of pizza while saying bonnie is going on break, the two enters pirate cove to see a fox animatronic sitting in a chair while the two sits next to him. "So it's that time?" Bunny asks "yes unless you can make those animatronics." Foxy answers so bunny nods while bonnie looks around to see various animatronic suits around the pirate cove with bunny standing up proud of the work she did while bonnie walks down the aisles of animatronic suits.

Bunny enters freddy fazbear's pizza at night then heads to the pirate cove to see bonnie sitting next to foxy while eating a slice of pizza "I guess we can use the security guards that would bring the animatronics alive." Bunny explains while bonnie exits the cove with a rock then throws it at a rock breaking it.

I hope that you enjoy the story so give me ideas for more animatronics if you have any and please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie looks down a hall to see chica heading through the kitchen to the security office while foxy is behind him also watching with bunny working on a few animatronic suits, bonnie walks out of pirate cove and foxy just watches. "I'm going into the kitchen just stay in there and watch bunny." bonnie says and heads for the kitchen which has chica inside looking through a doorway to the security office so bonnie goes to grab his phone he left that day on the counter clattering some pans alerting chica so he hides in a closet behind a bag of flour then starts dialing some numbers on the phone and puts it to his ear. "this is bunny." bunny's voice says through the phone "it's bonnie just making sure we can contact each other, I'm going to sneak past chica and talk to the security guards." bonnie explains into the phone and hangs up while opening the door slightly to see chica gone so he runs to the security office to see a red haired security guard standing behind the desk looking through the security cameras. "hey you who are you and where are the other guards?" bonnie asks alerting the guard "my name is john and the other three are checking out pirate cove." the security guard answers then points at a camera to show three security guards near the show stage while chica gets closer to the office with freddy stepping off the stage.

The security guards see freddy getting closer so they start running to the supply closet with the last guard getting grabbed while the door closes so they hear him scream which gets fainter like if he was getting farther away. "Blake get your gun ready." A blonde haired security guard commands while the black haired security guard gets a assault rifle ready then they start hearing banging on the door with the blonde getting a handgun ready then points it at the door. "Is it still there?" The black haired security guard known as Blake asks then they see freddy break through the door so the two start shooting but freddy grabs the blonde and walks away while blake hides behind a spare freddy animatronic while pulling out a walkie-talkie while shaking. "Blake are you okay?" John's voice asks through the walkie-talkie "no, I just saw our captain get carried away screaming." Blake answers with the walkie-talkie up to his mouth "calm down and get here quickly." John commands so Blake nods and starts running to the security office with freddy and chica behind him so he enters the office with john closing and locking the door behind Blake. "You okay?" John asks worried "I'm fine the other two aren't though." Blake answers out of breath and sits at the desk putting his head on the desk then falls asleep while john sees freddy go for the open door on the cameras so he shuts both doors using up most of the power for the whole building. "We have one hour left and ten percent of battery, so far so good." Bonnie says while looking through a window of one of the doors to see chica gone so he opens the door and heads for the pirate cove but chica comes running at him making him run into the kitchen. Bonnie pulls his phone out of his phone while looking through the doors to see chica heading Back to the show stage so he puts his phone to his ear waiting. "This is bunny." Bunny's voice says "it's bonnie I'm on my way over, any plans on where we should store the animatronic suits?" Bonnie asks "I'm going to put them in my basement at my house while bringing one here every night so we can fix up foxy and pirate cove and open it up to the public." Bunny explains

Bunny gets foxy to the back door where a delivery truck that can fit all 20 animatronic suits so they start putting the suits in the back of the truck while bonnie runs over to them with bunny fixing some loose wires on foxy and gets in the passenger seat with bonnie driving so the truck starts driving while foxy goes inside the building.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow's night?" Bonnie asks "I only needed to dust pirate cove after the suits so just working on connecting the suits and the person which will take a while from a half hour to a hour." Bunny explains with a smile while getting to bonnie's house "see you at work." Bunny says then Bonnie nods and gets out and walks to his house while the truck starts driving away, the truck arrives at a semi big house with a connecting garage big enough for the truck so she drives into the garage and gets out then starts moving the suits to the basement carefully not to break the suits then heads off to the truck and drives it back to freddy fazbear's pizza. Bunny sees Blake and john talking to the manager outside of the building so bunny gets out of the truck and walks over to them with a slight smile with the manager which is a slight tall guy wearing a top hat and a business suit smiles. "You alright bunny?" The manager asks "yeah I'm fine just tired, by the way the task you gave me is done and bonnie is helping." Bunny answers "well you go home and I'll see them when you bring one in my office tomorrow." The manager says "alright pirate cove is opening tomorrow we'll have some workers there to keep an eye on the children." The manager explains while bunny starts walking home with a smile, bunny gets to her house and heads inside tired and starts walking toward her bedroom then onto her bed falling asleep thinking of bonnie and the night and it's events.

Hope you liked the chapter I tried making it longer please R&R see you guys in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is not a full out chapter instead its a question so please do answer it in the review section. My question is should I continue with this story since I don't know if I should or not and if you want it to continue give me ideas on how to continue to like if I should add the bite of 87 or not this is all up to all of you readers so please do let me know in the reviews I would really appreciate it since I honestly don't know if I should so tell me your opinions and ideas.


End file.
